


Filled with everything you know

by minkhollow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which True Love's Kiss only does half the job, and Ruby takes it upon herself to get the other half done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled with everything you know

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through 2x11, but only canon-compliant up to there; this is a possible way out of that particular mess. Title from Harry Nilsson's "Remember Christmas."  
> I am not ABC; I'm just borrowing for fun.

Ruby doesn’t know who finally talked Gold down long enough to try kissing Belle; after all, the problem with testing the town line curse on one of the dwarves is dwarves aren’t exactly known for having true loves. They couldn’t exactly try that before they headed for the tunnels in pursuit of fairy dust.

(She’s raging as much as Gold is, really. There are two reasons she hasn’t gone for Hook’s throat herself, and the fact that it’s not really the done thing in this world is a distant second to the sharp, pointy, possibly silver weapon where the bastard’s left hand used to be. Surely they could have gotten their dick-measuring contest on without putting Belle in the middle of it.)

Anyway, eventually Gold does give the true love’s kiss thing a whirl, and it works – kind of. She sure as hell remembers him after that, and her time as Regina’s prisoner, but she doesn’t know where the hell she is now, or who Ruby is. Not that it stops her from visiting with a thermos-packed root beer float. Or a hamburger the next day, or from actually staying in during the full moon the night after that.

It’s a week before Belle’s comfortable with the idea of trying to leave the hospital (at least it’s not that pit in the basement everyone knows is there but no one talks about), and in that time, Ruby comes up with a plan. She checks the library, which apparently hasn’t been cleaned up since Hook barged in on Belle; once she knows that, she asks Emma to leave it be.

Belle has two great loves in her life, after all. Maybe getting her into the second of them will finish the work the first started.

So when Belle’s ready, Ruby takes her to the library after lunch.

“Good gods,” Belle says when they walk in. “Someone really did a number on this place, didn’t they?”

Ruby eyes the scattered books for a moment. “Pirates can do that, in my understanding.”

Belle goes still, and for a moment Ruby wonders if it’s working – but then she goes back to examining the library like she’s never seen it before. It’s not until she reaches the circulation desk that Ruby spots anything like a spark of recognition.

“But how did my handwriting...” When Belle looks up, she decidedly doesn’t look like she’s seeing the library for the first time. “I was supposed to open in three days! Ruby, how could I forget?”

Ruby grins. “Curses are weird. That’s all I’ve got.”

“How much time have I lost?”

“A week after Gold managed to get you to remember the other stuff, and I think another week before that. Pro tip – I know you like the guy and I know you want to see him off properly, but if you insist on going to the town line, make him make more of however he’s getting around it?”

Belle has the good grace to look extremely sheepish, at least. “All right, all right. You’d think I’d know by now that things go badly when you least expect it.”

“Yeah, well, your boyfriend the Dark One managed to forget all about that too.”

“You’ve got a point there. Thank you.” And before Ruby knows it, Belle’s kissing her – when did she get close enough to do that?

But Ruby’s never been one to protest, and so she kisses back. The good news is that this didn’t happen during the curse; she’s not sure she would have been able to let Belle set the pace (self-control has never been her strongest point, and it was less so when she couldn’t remember the self-control she’d gained for the wolf).

She can let Belle set the pace, though, so she does, and it’s not long before they’re both topless in the stacks. Ruby’s on the point of losing track of time on account of the highly enjoyable makeouts when Belle finally hesitates.

“I don’t... quite know how the rest of this goes,” she admits. “I mean, I do in theory, there are books, but books aren’t – really a full education in things like this.” She’s blushing furiously by the time she finishes.

Ruby smiles, as gently as she knows how. “That’s okay. If you want, I’d be happy to help you out with that. But only if you want.” And if she does? They’re going to have to make sure Gold never hears about it. In Ruby’s experience, Rumpelstiltskin doesn’t exactly share well.

“I do. And there’s no one I’d rather have teach me.”

“Well, in that case,” Ruby says, moving to pull Belle’s skirt down, “stop me if I go too far.”

Belle doesn’t stop Ruby pulling her skirt down, or her panties, or from touching her, or when she can’t resist the temptation to have a taste. Belle doesn’t stop Ruby until she’s shuddering and gasping with what Ruby hopes isn’t her first orgasm, if only because Belle strikes her as the kind of person who would have put her book learning to the test, as much as she could by herself.

She’s pleasantly surprised when Belle undoes her jeans and returns the favor, stroking Ruby off into the best lay she can remember having in a while.

Afterward, they just sit there in the middle of the stacks, too lazy to put their clothes back on. Ruby’s never seen Belle look so utterly at home. (Then again, she hasn’t exactly dropped in on Belle and Gold’s private time, meaning she’s mainly seen her having lunch at Granny’s or, over the last week, confused all to hell in the hospital.)

“Why me?” Ruby finally says. “I mean, I assume you wouldn’t have had a hard time talking Gold into that.”

Belle just gives her a lazy grin. “I suppose there’s room in my heart for a third great love.”


End file.
